


Ready Puella One

by ArietteEpsilon



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Magi. A Game. A Virus.</p><p>Billions of lives.</p><p>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready Puella One

Everyone knows Oasis.

No one knows our pain.

Soon, it will be the other way around.

Just wait, world.

From now on, you will know.

And forever.

Will you remember.


End file.
